


Werewolf alert

by koorime_yu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere al college era fantastico, comunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf alert

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per la Missione 4 della [Settima Settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “viaggio”.

Le lancette del grande orologio sopra la porta riempivano il silenzio della grande aula piena di studenti. Le matite grattavano sui fogli, disegnando formule su formule per dare risposte che speravano essere corrette, correndo contro i minuti. (non so perché, ma entrambe le frasi mi suonano pesanti. Specialmente la seconda)

«Tempo scaduto» annunciò la voce del professore, dalla cattedra. «Giù le matite e depositate i fogli mentre uscite» scandì, controllando che tutti eseguissero senza protestare. 

Stiles si alzò, raccolse la borsa e caracollò fuori dal suo posto, il test dell’esame in una mano e la bottiglina d’acqua malamente chiusa nell’altra. Posò il foglio sulla cattedra ed uscì, bevendo. Si scontrò con qualcuno, sputacchiò uno «scusa» e ricominciò a camminare. 

Attraversò il corridoio, dribblando tra i vari corsisti che correvano da un lato all’altro dell’Università. Poteva facilmente riconoscere ogni tipo di studente: il tipo a), che trottava per raggiungere l’aula designata per la lezione successiva; il tipo b), che preferiva passare l’ora buca dirigendosi in biblioteca; e infine il tipo c), quelli che – come lui – prendevano un attimo di respiro nei giardini del campus. 

Una volta fuori strizzò gli occhi, contro il sole abbacinante di metà marzo e sbatté le palpebre, nel tentativo di rimettere a fuoco. Sfilò il telefonino dalla tasca e controllò la presenza di messaggi, puntando poi l’ombra sotto un albero, poco distante da lì. Ci si lasciò cadere sotto e poggiò la schiena al tronco, sfilandosi la tracolla e lasciando la borsa abbandonata lì accanto, il cellulare ancora tra le mani. Digitò velocemente un sms, poi richiuse la schermata e se lo infilò nuovamente in tasca. Bevve un nuovo sorso, richiuse la bottiglina e la gettò nella borsa, per poi scavare nel suo interno in cerca del quaderno di matematica. 

«Ma che diavolo...» borbottò, quando non riuscì a trovarlo e decise di rivoltarla sull’erba ai suoi piedi per sicurezza. Non c’era, confermato. 

«Signor Stilinski?» lo richiamò una voce, facendogli rialzare gli occhi. Il Professor Thompson gli sorrise, porgendogli un quadernetto rosso tutto spiegazzato. «Le è caduto mentre fuggiva dalla mia classe» spiegò, mentre lui lo accettava, grato. 

«Lei non mi odia» fu la prima cosa che disse – e dandosi dell’idiota subito dopo, perché _davvero_ – «Volevo dire... grazie e, _uhm_ , non stavo scappando. Avevo finito e ho un appuntamento. Più o meno, quindi...» lasciò cadere la frase nel nulla e vide il professore aprirsi in un sorriso.

«Ho visto il suo compito» disse e Stiles si tese perché qualcosa gli diceva che stava arrivando la parte in cui cominciava a venir preso di mira da professori frustrati e pronti a sfogarsi su poveri studenti il cui unico difetto era quello di parlare troppo. La storia della sua vita, in pratica. «Un ottimo lavoro» disse invece quello, sorprendendolo e lasciandolo boccheggiante sotto l’albero frondoso. 

«Sì!» urlò, col pugno in aria, quando il professore era ormai lontano e lui era uscito dal loop. Poi il cellulare squillò, avvisandolo dell’arrivo di un messaggio e lui l’aprì con un sorriso entusiasta sul viso. Sorriso che sparì l’attimo dopo e Stiles sbuffò, riposando l’aggeggio e dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota per averci sperato. 

Aprì il quaderno e il libro, e cominciò a studiare.

 

***

Essere al college era fantastico, comunque. No, davvero. Niente lupi mannari, niente kanima, niente streghe che cercano di strapparti il fegato per uno dei loro riti, né veterinari che ti mandano al macello con la scusa che il tuo migliore amico è un licantropo e non permetterà a nessuno di ucciderti. Sì, okay, e di mutilarlo? Di torturarlo? Di picchiarlo fino a svenire?

Okay che spesso e volentieri era lui stesso a infilarsi nei guai, ma questo non giustificava le volte in cui erano gli altri a spingercelo.

Comunque, per ritornare al concetto iniziale, essere al college era fantastico. Era la sua piccola bolla di pace, la sua isola felice, dove la preoccupazione maggiore era di consegnare in tempo la relazione e passare gli esami.

Il Paradiso, davvero.

Per questo, quando una freccia si conficcò nel muro a pochi millimetri dalla sua testa, il suo primo pensiero fu _Oh, andiamo!_

Era uscito dalla biblioteca che era ormai il tramonto, fischiettando una di quelle canzoncine stupide di cui ultimamente Scott gli aveva passato i video. Si era beccato un'occhiataccia ammonitrice dalla bibliotecaria e si era defilato con un sorriso di scuse, già pregustando la cena. Aveva passato il pranzo a studiare, visto che era stato piantato in asso, quindi aveva decisamente fame. 

Il suo piano era semplice: tornare in camera, abbandonare la borsa, fiondarsi magari sotto la doccia e poi decidere di cosa cibarsi, magari convincendo il suo compagno di stanza a staccarsi dal rewatching de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ e fare con lui una o due sfide all'Xbox.

Era sovrappensiero, mentre attraversava il corridoio verso l'uscita del corpo centrale per raggiungere i dormitori, posti a est del campus. Era sovrappensiero, dunque, e sarebbe stato sicuramente beccato in pieno se non fosse stato per il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, affinato dalla lunga convivenza con lupi scontrosi e dalle zanne affilate. Non seppe neanche lui come fece, ma schivò il colpo e si ritrovò a fissare la punta di metallo conficcata nel muro ad occhi sgranati, prima che un secondo sibilo attirasse la sua attenzione. Caracollò all'indietro, riuscendo, di nuovo a schivare l'attacco, e poi si voltò e scappò nella direzione da cui stava venendo, cercando di seminare chiunque avesse deciso di usarlo come tiro al bersaglio mobile. 

Voltò un angolo, immettendosi in un corridoio secondario, sulla destra, e continuò a scappare, proteggendosi la testa con le braccia quando una freccia attraversò le finestre di fianco a lui, facendogli piovere pezzi di vetro addosso.

Stiles accelerò, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, la borsa che sbatteva contro i suoi fianchi, grattandogli la spalla, e voltò ad un nuovo angolo, infilandosi nella prima porta che trovò, che scoprì essere un'aula molto piccola. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e vi ci si appoggiò contro per riprendere fiato – salvo poi rendersi conto di essere un bersaglio fin troppo facile in quel modo e scostarsi il più lontano possibile di lì. 

Si accostò al muro e respirò a fatica, fissando la porta nell'attesa e nel timore che l'arciere pazzo l'aprisse. 

Ebbe appena il tempo di ricordarsi di avere il cellulare e frugare nelle sue tasche, che la porta diede uno scattò, gelandogli il sangue.

_Okay, ecco fatto, è arrivata la mia ora. Addio Stiles, sei troppo sfigato per questo mondo di pazzi_ , si disse, strizzando con forza gli occhi, i telefono stretto tra le mani e il 911 già composto sulla tastiera. 

Quando però tutto ciò che sentì fu solo un ringhio – e pure abbastanza familiare – aprì gli occhi, venendo subito dopo strattonato fuori di lì.

«Cosa--» cominciò, richiudendo poi la bocca, non sapendo come continuare e finendo quindi per fissare la schiena del suo _salvatore_ dal tempismo perfetto e la solita giacca di pelle nera – davvero, qualcuno doveva convincerlo a comprarsi qualcosa di nuovo. Qualcuno tipo lui. O magari qualcuno con un po' più di senso estetico, ecco. «Che ci fai tu qui?» domandò quindi, dandosi un A+ perché, ehi, era un'ottima domanda, quella!

Derek continuò a camminare e a trascinarlo, e gli lanciò una singola occhiata, prima di ritornare a concentrarsi sui corridoi vuoti che si snodavano davanti a loro. Abbastanza inquietanti, in effetti. Che fine avevano fatto tutti?

«Ti sto salvando la vita» rispose e _ah-ah-ah, ma che simpatico, davvero_.

«Avevi detto che non potevi. Problemi con il branco, hai scritto» gli ricordò, perché, che cavolo, si era tenuto libero per lui ed era stato mollato come un cretino per _i cuccioli_ – Isaac, sicuramente. Era sempre colpa di Isaac, per Stiles. 

«Ho risolto» tagliò corto lui, trascinandolo per il polso oltre la porta d'ingresso e le scale. Solo in quel momento Stiles si rese conto che il sole era ormai calato e l'aria si era caricata della tipica umidità notturna. 

Per quanto tempo era scappato? Quanto diavolo era rimasto nascosto?

Derek lo guidò verso i dormitori; fiutava l'aria, fermandosi bruscamente e deviando la direzione quando qualcosa faceva scattare il suo sesto senso. Stiles non poteva che essergliene grato, perché credeva di aver consumato tutta la sua fortuna schivando quelle frecce.

Un gruppetto di studenti gli passò accanto, ridendo, e qualcuno gli lanciò un'occhiata interessata – più a Derek che a lui, okay –, ma i due continuarono per la loro strada, risalendo le scale dell'edificio fino al piano dov'era la sua camera. 

Jeff, il suo compagno di stanza, non c'era, e questo gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché significava non dover dare spiegazioni su Derek.

«Credeva che tu fossi un licantropo» esordì proprio quest'ultimo, lasciandolo finalmente andare.

« _Cosa_?» sbottò lui, occhi sgranati ed espressione disperata. Perché, perché, _perché_ la sua vita finiva sempre per essere un'assurdità senza fine? E, soprattutto, perché finiva sempre per essere colpa degli stupidi lupi mannari?

Derek non parve impressionato dalla sua disperazione – perché era una persona orribile, ecco perché – e continuò a fissarlo arcigno, braccia al petto, muscoli gonfi e tutto il resto del repertorio. «Perché?» domandò, e Stiles allargò le braccia, esasperato. « _Stiles_ » lo incalzò, facendolo sbuffare esasperato.

«Davvero, non lo so! Forse nella mia vita precedente ho fatto qualcosa di davvero terribile per cui adesso finisco perennemente nell’essere minacciato di morte, non lo so!» sbottò, sfilandosi la tracolla e lanciandola sul letto; l’altro fissò la sua borsa e ne estrasse qualcosa.

«O forse per via di questo» disse, mostrando un quaderno rosso su cui spiccava una triscele disegnata a penna. 

Oh. _Oh_.

Stiles gonfiò le guance, rilasciando il fiato in uno sbuffo. 

«Oh... sì, potrebbe anche essere per quello» ammise.

 

***

Okay. Okay, quindi, _tecnicamente_ era colpa sua. Okay, poteva conviverci, tanto non era certo la prima volta, no?

E poi, davvero, quante probabilità c'erano che incontrasse un cacciatore di licantropi al college? Evidentemente, o erano molte, o la sua sfiga aveva deciso di fare doppi turni. Propendeva di più per la seconda, sinceramente.

Sospirò, strofinando le mani tra loro, e si beccò un'occhiataccia dell'altro, fermo al lato della finestra a guardare fuori – in cerca del loro piccolo amico arciere. Erano al buio, con la sola luce della luna a filtrare dalle tende della camera, e in assoluto silenzio. Almeno fin a quel momento.

«Allora...» cominciò, perché tutta quella calma iniziava a innervosirlo. Derek gli rivolse l'ennesimo sguardo cupo, ma non gli intimò di tacere, quindi lui lo prese per un buon segno. «Hai risolto» disse, riferendosi al fatto che fosse lì, dopo avergli dato buca quella mattina. Per un attimo si chiese dopo quanto si fosse messo in viaggio – e quanto avesse corso per essere lì appena in tempo per salvarlo. Avrebbe lavato la Camaro per ringraziar _la_.

«È quello che ho detto» confermò, lasciando andare la tendina e tornando verso di lui. 

Era strano. Per un attimo, seduto sul letto, con Derek che lo sovrastava, tutto ombre scure e punti luce, gli sembrò di essere tornato ad avere sedici anni, con la stessa stretta allo stomaco di ansia e morbosa fascinazione per quel tipo lugubre che girava attorno a Scott.

Sorrise e poi ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa alla domanda negli occhi dell'altro – era buio, ma, diavolo, conosceva quel bastardo come le sue tasche, ormai. 

«Ti manco» affermò all'improvviso, aprendosi in un ghigno. Si poggiò con le mani all'indietro, sul materasso, e annuì per confermare le sue stesse parole. «Diavolo se ti manco. Non hai saputo resistere all'idea di dover aspettare un altro mese per vedermi e sei corso qui» rise e l'altro ringhiò, facendolo solo ridere di più. 

Derek sbuffò e gli diede un buffetto sulla coscia perché gli facesse spazio sul letto affinché potesse sedersi anche lui, e Stiles ubbidì, lasciandosi andare completamente all'indietro, sempre scosso dall’allegria, le braccia abbandonate oltre la testa. 

«Lo trovi divertente?» sbottò Derek, dandogli un calcetto, e Stiles ridacchiò di nuovo, ma decisamente più quieto di prima.

«Beh... sì, direi di sì. Sai, tutta la storia del grande Alpha cattivo e sempre indaffarato, e poi eccolo che si spara chilometri su chilometri perché gli manca il suo ragazzo».

Derek si voltò per metà verso di lui, un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Non sono io quello che ha disegnato la mia triscele su un quaderno come un adolescente» disse seccamente. Stiles scrollò le spalle come poté dalla sua posizione. 

«Non ho mai detto che non fosse reciproco» ribatté, sempre con quel sorriso sulle labbra. 

Derek attese esattamente due secondi, poi si chinò e lo baciò – il primo bacio, quello di bentornato o benvenuto, a seconda dei punti di vista. Stiles sospirò e infilò una mano tra i suo capelli, facendola scivolare lentamente nel mezzo, in una coccola che, aveva scoperto, essere più che gradita. Alla fine, era solo un enorme lupo burbero. Derek rispose con un piccolo morso al labbro inferiore e una carezza a risalire lungo il collo, fino a chiudersi sulla sua guancia. 

Dio, gli era mancato. 

Okay, gli era più che mancato. 

Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca e tirarselo addosso, che la porta venne aperta e la luce accesa. 

«Oh mio... wow» disse Jeff, caracollando all'indietro e voltando lo sguardo, «scusate».

«Jeff, ehi, credevo saresti rimasto fuori tutta la notte» lo salutò Stiles, rialzandosi con Derek. «Anzi, lo speravo. Perché non vai a dormire da... non lo so, _chiunque altro_?» riprese senza troppe cerimonie, perché, diamine, ma lo sapeva da quanto non faceva sesso? E Derek era lì. _Lì_ , okay? Lo aveva raggiunto e Stiles aveva tutta l'intenzione di prendere i problemi da Alpha del suo ragazzo-lupo e chiuderli fuori dalla finestra per tutto il weekend – perché era più che ovvio che non l'avrebbe lasciato andare prima della domenica sera. Anzi no, della domenica notte. No, meglio ancora, del lunedì mattina. 

Poi però Jeff tirò fuori dalla giacca una balestra e tutti i programmi di Stiles sparirono completamente dalla sua testa. 

_Che diavolo?_

«Che diavolo?» disse, perché il filtro cervello-bocca non glielo avevano mai installato, e scattò in piedi, Derek con lui. 

Jeff rise e ciondolò con la testa. «Sai, è divertente» cominciò, facendo un passo di lato e chiudendo la porta con un calcio. «È la stessa cosa che ho pensato io quando ho capito cosa sei. Insomma» rise ancora, allargando il braccio non armato e piegandosi appena sulle ginocchia, ridendo divertito, «quante possibilità c'erano che il _mio_ compagno di stanza fosse un licantropo?»

Stiles e Derek si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi Stiles tornò con gli occhi su Jeff e si leccò le labbra, nervoso. 

«Cosa te lo fa credere?» domandò, spostando appena il peso da un piede all'altro. Doveva stare attento, dannazione. Non c'erano possibilità che questa volta la freccia lo mancasse e voleva evitare di essere colpito, o che – peggio – venisse colpito Derek.

Jeff sorrise e annuì, indicandolo con un dito. 

«Ci ho messo un po', sai, a capirlo? Ma... beh, se ci pensi è ovvio, no? Sei sempre così nervoso durante i pleniluni» spiegò. «Non ti ho mai visto trasformarti, ma immagino sia perché sai controllarti... anche se il più delle volte non sembra affatto».

«O forse perché _non sono io il licantropo_ » disse, scrollando le spalle. 

Jeff ebbe appena il tempo di sussurrare un «cosa?» che Derek spinse Stiles verso il letto, balzò dal lato opposto e lo attaccò di fianco, la freccia che gli passava a pochi millimetri dal viso. 

La balestra venne spezzata con un affondo di artigli e la testa di Jeff finì contro il muro, con forza, facendolo rovinare a terra incosciente. 

Durò tutto una manciata di secondi, ma Stiles ebbe, come sempre, la spiacevole sensazione che fosse durato fin troppo a lungo. Quando Derek rilassò i pugni, in piedi, davanti al corpo svenuto di Jeff, lui scese dal letto e lo raggiunse, voltandolo verso di sé. 

«Stai bene?» domandò, scandagliandolo con gli occhi per sicurezza. 

«Che diavolo hai fatto nella tua vita precedente per finire sempre in questi casini?» abbaiò invece Derek, guardandolo male.

Stiles ammiccò, poi sbuffò e fece un passo indietro. «Ehi, guarda che la colpa, stavolta, è tua. Indovina un po' perché sono nervoso durante la luna piena? Per colpa di un certo Alpha scorbutico, ecco, perché!» ribatté, marciando verso il letto per afferrare il cellulare, componendo un numero. 

Derek lo guardò confuso, poi guardò Jeff, ancora svenuto e sbuffò. «Sarà meglio che la sicurezza del campus non mi trovi qui» disse, dirigendosi verso la finestra ed aprendola. C'era un albero lì di fronte, un po' distante, ma poteva farcela. 

«Derek?» lo richiamò Stiles, facendolo voltare e posandogli un bacio asciutto sulle labbra. «Resta nei paraggi» aggiunse, prima di fare un passo indietro e cominciare poi a parlare con l'interlocutore al telefono. 

Al tizio della secutiry disse che il suo compagno di stanza era _impazzito_ e l'aveva attaccato, forse esaurito dagli esami, chi lo sa che succede nella testa di certa gente? E... niente, lo aveva attaccato e per un puro colpo di fortuna lui era riuscito a metterlo K.O. tutto da solo, ma che ora era svenuto in camera e lui non sapeva che farsene di lui e della balestra («balestra, sì. Vera, sì. Molto vera, certo! Perché dovrei essere preoccupato per una balestra finta?»).

Quando si voltò, Derek non c'era più e dalla finestra entrava un refolo di vento. Ma la giacca nera era sulla spalliera della sedia, come una promessa. 

Fine.


End file.
